Judy's Vacation
by SomeMagnificentSmartass
Summary: When Judy Hopps is asked to take a break from the ZPD, she ventures towards the magical land of Arendelle where she meets a snow enchantress going by the name of Elsa. From there, things get...rather intimate. Rated M for explicit sexual content. Reader's discretion is advised. R&Rs greatly appreciated :)
**Disclaimer:** Neither Frozen nor Zootopia are owned by me as they are both owned by Disney.

 **Author's Note:** So, I understand that quite a few people didn't really my Inside Out fanfic all that much. To that, all I can say is I'm sorry, it won't happen again, and to make it up to you, here's some smut that maybe you _will_ like. People seem to really like both Judy and Elsa, and I'm sure there are some readers out there who'd love to see these two paired together. As always, read, review and enjoy, and I'll see you next time. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Zootopia_

"Judy Hopps, would you please come see me in my office for a moment?"

Chief Bogo's gruff voice rang out across the police station, piercing the silence and startling every single animal in the ZPD. Judy, never wanting to be the kind to disappoint her superiors, hastily followed the large wildebeest, knowing that her morning coffee would simply have to wait. They entered the room together.

"Judy, would you please shut the door for me, if you would be so kind?" Bogo asked.

"Whatever you say, Chief," Judy replied. A small smile crept across the wildebeest's maw as she obeyed his command. It was one the many things he liked about her; she was always looking to impress, even when doing the most mundane of tasks. Add to that the fact she was intelligent, efficient on the field and made the effort to socialise with all her acquaintances, and Judy was an absolute joy to have around. Which unfortunately made what Bogo needed to do that much more difficult. He took a deep breath and decided to give it to her straight.

"Take a seat, will you?" he asked.

"Um, sure," Judy replied, before quickly noticing his expression which made no attempt to hide the fact that something was amiss. "Is everything OK? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, nothing like that. We love having you around here Judy, and please note that we really do appreciate all that you've done for us."

"So, what seems to be the problem, Chief?"

Bogo's gaze dropped ever so slightly. "Well, here's the thing. You've racked up a considerable amount of holiday leave, especially these past few months, and I think it would be good for you if maybe you took a vacation for a few days? How does that sound?"

"A vacation?"

"Yes, that's where you break free from the grind of work and set aside some time specifically for you." Bogo paused momentarily to make sure Judy was getting all of this. Her expression, unsurprisingly, was one of shock and confusion. "You _are_ aware of what a vacation actually is, right?"

Judy snapped herself out of her stupor and hastily responded, "Oh, sorry it took so long for me to respond, and yes, I'm actually very familiar with the term. But it seems like very short notice, don't you think?"

"That's true. But I've been watching you with great intent these past few weeks, and you seem pretty stressed out lately. Is everything alright? Has there been any disputes with any workmates or any other matter I can attend to. Just remember that ours is a harassment-free workplace and such acts of cruelty simply won't be tolerated here."

Judy raised her hands in a defensive gesture. "Oh no, it's nothing _that_ bad, I promise. But, now that you've brought it up, I guess I probably should mention that the paperwork has been a bit of a hassle recently."

"The paperwork?"

"Yeah, it just seems to have been coming in a bit thicker and faster than usual lately. But, don't worry Chief; it's nothing I can't handle."

"Ah yes," Bogo responded, "I do remember seeing you hard at work, quite frequently in fact, and I simply must ask, are you sure you can handle it Judy? Because, for the last few days, you seem to be the only animal in the building when I arrive every morning, as well as also being the last animal here when I leave every night. Have you even slept at all recently?"

"I...may have pulled an all-nighter once or twice," Judy replied, suppressing a yawn. Just thinking about all the work she'd gone through, and all the work she was yet to even look at was enough to wear her down. Bogo gave her a bit of a scowl as he watched Judy's fatigue, but even in her sleep-deprived state, she was able to pick up on it almost immediately. How could she miss it; it was a look he often gave when he sensed that one of his suspects was stretching the truth a bit.

"Alright, you got me, I've been pulling all-nighters everyday for the past week. But someone's gotta do it," she explained.

"Yes, you're right that someone does have to do it, but regrettably it can't be you. I'll get someone to fill in for you while you freshen up. Keep carrying on like this, sooner or later you're gonna make mistakes and we can't have that."

There was no arguing with that logic. Judy's shoulders slumped and her ears drooped behind her head as she realised Bogo was right.

"Oh, don't be all miserable like that," he consoled, "A vacation every now and again will be good for you and, Heaven knows, you've earned it Judy. Relax, put your feet up, get some sleep and, I hope you don't mind me also saying, eat something. When's the last time you've eaten anything?"

"I had a carrot three days ago," Judy admitted, to which Bogo simply stood there stunned, unsure of how to respond. Not that Judy could blame him; no sleep and an empty stomach was a risky combination to say the least. Being a hard worker was one thing, but working yourself so ragged that it got to the point where the endangerment of the lives of you and everyone around you became a very real possibility was something else entirely, and Judy felt foolish for letting herself get like that. She stood up and proceeded to make her way to the door, but not before asking one more question.

"Chief, I respect your decision to send me away on vacation, but where would I even go? You haven't given me any time to prepare anything."

"Anywhere you want, that _is_ the whole point of a vacation, after all," Bogo piped up, "But since this is your first vacation since joining the ZPD, let me let you in on a little secret." He leaned forward and dropped his voice ever so slightly, "I know of a place filled with these strange, tall, pink-skinned primates."

"You mean humans?" Judy asked, "I thought those were just a myth?"

"Oh, they're real alright. Have you ever heard of a kingdom called Arendelle?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Arendelle, the next day..._

After what was possibly the best sleep Judy'd ever had in her life, she headed off, catching the first train out of Zootopia and towards the mystical land of Arendelle that Bogo had so enthusiastically recommended to her yesterday. As the city that she now called her home grew smaller and smaller behind her, Judy looked forward out at the plain in front of her, excited about what adventures this day would bring. Clutching her backpack containing only a few sets of clothes, a few carrots and her iPhone, Judy remembered Bogo's advice about her visit:

"Just remember that it may take the humans a bit of getting used to the idea of having you around, what with the animals in their land not being ones for chit-chat and whatnot. But hey, they have a walking, talking snowman living amongst them so I doubt a talking rabbit would prove to be that foreign a concept to them. And the townspeople of Arendelle are all very friendly and very easy to get along with. There's just one human you might wanna watch out for, Elsa I believe her name is. She supposedly sent all of the kingdom into a deep freeze one time, although it was later confirmed it was due to a lack of control of her powers. She supposedly has them all under control now and is just as friendly as the rest of the townspeople; but you might wanna keep your distance, just as a precaution."

Judy promised she'd keep Bogo's advice in mind. After all, all she planned to do during her stay was simply see a few sights, meet a few people and catch up on her sleep, nothing about engaging in an encounter with a snow enchantress on her agenda. Why would it have been; before yesterday, Judy hadn't the slightest clue such beings actually existed.

The train began to lose momentum, causing Judy's ears to prick up in excitement as she realised they were nearing their destination. Looking out the window, she could see a large castle, surrounded by an even larger courtyard, and it itself was also surrounded by various houses, shops and smaller buildings. The whole kingdom sat on the base of a mountain, which was absolutely covered by vibrant, lush greenery, was also located right next to the clear, blue ocean, and was truly an exquisite sight to behold. _Something that deserves to be on the back of a postcard,_ Judy thought to herself, taking a picture of the scenery before her. Once again, she felt that same excitement she'd felt upon her arrival in Zootopia, and was eager to depart the train and explore the wonders this foreign land had to offer her.

"Last stop, Arendelle," the voiceover crackled throughout the train, which was followed almost immediately by the doors opening with a hiss. Judy didn't waste any time; she bolted off the train, out of the station and into the kingdom's plaza, looking up and all around her, taking in her surroundings with great amazement. Sure, Bogo may have been right about the humans being unsure about how to take this new visitor as some of them were indeed giving her funny looks. But in that moment, Judy didn't care, and all that mattered was that she was ready to let loose. Besides, if the idea of a rabbit wearing human clothing seemed strange to them, Judy couldn't wait to see their reactions once they actually heard her speak.

As it turned out however, it looked like such reactions were gonna have to wait. Before Judy could introduce herself to any of these folk, she noticed quite a few of them were making their way to the courtyard. _What's going on over there?_ Judy wondered to herself. _Has a famous travelling performer come to Arendelle? Are they gonna put on a show? Whatever it is, it doesn't look like something I should miss._

Curiously following the crowd, Judy dashed over to the courtyard where everyone was gathered. There were humans everywhere she looked, although not a single one of them were paying her any attention. Instead, their focus was solely on one thing in the centre of the courtyard, but whatever it was, Judy simply couldn't make it out. Her height served as a real disadvantage in this situation; from where she stood, she wasn't able to see a thing without climbing up one of the humans, something she suspected wouldn't be very appreciated around these parts. Fortunately, Judy was quite agile and was able to weave in amongst the legs surrounding her, darting to the front of the crowd with relative ease. Once she made it to the front, Judy was able to see what everyone else was looking at.

At the entrance of the castle stood a woman, a fine, young lady with hair as white as snow, lips as red as blood, skin that Judy could only imagine must've been smooth and silky to the touch and a sparkling blue, tight-fitting dress that hugged her curves just right, not to mention the gorgeous blue veil that flowed out behind her. The woman took a few moments to survey the crowd before her, before eventually shouting out,

"Are you ready?!"

This exclamation earned her several cheers of approval. Taking this as her invitation to begin, the woman stamped her foot down on the ground rather hard, causing a thick sheet of ice to form under everyone's feet. The ice spread out, covering the entirety of the ground before creeping up the walls of the courtyard and castle, earning her a great round of applause. Even Judy clapped and cheered at what she was witnessing; she'd never seen anything like this before.

The woman wasn't finished yet though. Next, she turned to her side and, with arms outstretched, let loose a steady stream of ice from her fingertips, the ice building up into a great big mass beside her. She obviously intended to make a sculpture of some sort however, what it was supposed to be Judy was yet to figure out.

"Impressive," she thought out loud, her statement directed to no-one in particular. She wasn't really expecting anyone to hear her anyway, what with the commotion going on and all. But, as luck would have it,

"You can talk?"

Judy jumped at the comment, turning around to see where the voice came from. Before her stood an old man in about his fifties, looking down at her in amazement.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir, I didn't think anyone would hear me," she replied hastily. The old man simply laughed in response.

"Ain't nothing to be worried about. Just ain't never seen a talking rabbit before."

Judy shrugged and allowed herself a small smile before simply saying, "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't see too many of us around here, would you?"

"Nothing of the sort. I mean sure, having a lady with ice powers perform for us is one thing-"

"Yeah, about that. Who is she?"

"Her?!" the old man boomed out, causing Judy to jump back several inches, "Why, that's Queen Elsa, only the finest, most talented queen Arendelle has ever had!"

The name struck a chord with Judy almost instantly; this was the very woman that Bogo had specifically told her to keep her distance from.

"I must say, I don't have much trouble believing that. All the people seem to really love her," Judy continued.

"Don't you know it! Not only is she the only queen we've ever had with ice powers, she's the only queen we've ever had who's been able to rule the entire kingdom by herself!"

Judy's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean, she's single? But how; I'm sure any male human would be lucky to have her."

"Oh, she could probably have any man she damned well pleased if she wasn't so fiercely independent," he explained, "Everyday, she has hordes of men lining up at the castle doors, asking for her hand in marriage, only for each and every one of them to be turned away, disappointed. Some say she's still a virgin; that's how independent she is."

"Is that so?" Judy replied, sighing as her gaze shifted to Elsa, "Can't say I blame those poor men; she really is quite beautiful."

"Now, hold on there!" the man exclaimed, "I don't want you getting any ideas now. The men she turns away are of great royal descent, what makes you think you have a shot?"

But Judy paid no attention to the comment. As she watched this fine specimen of a woman materialise these ice sculptures with little effort, Judy could feel a tingling sensation from in between her legs. She quickly closed her legs at this new sensation, only to feel that her crotch had become quite damp, causing her to blush in embarrassment. Was she in heat? Was this what being aroused felt like? That couldn't be right; mating season wasn't for another couple of months, at least!

Judy rushed to the edge of the courtyard, absolutely flustered. Luckily, the townspeople were too distracted by Elsa's show to notice her hasty departure, giving her adequate time to freshen up, catch her breath and figure out exactly what was going on. She'd never felt these kind of feelings before; normally Judy had no desire to mate. The time she'd spent serving the ZPD had kept her so distracted that it'd simply gotten to a point where any thoughts regarding settling down or mating had never crossed her mind. Such thoughts had only begun to surface upon watching Elsa perform...

"Wait, that's it!" Judy muttered to herself as she realised what she needed to do. Despite Bogo's warning, Judy realised deep in her heart that she needed to have her way with Elsa, and she was prepared to take whatever steps necessary to make her desire a reality.

There was just one problem: How exactly was Judy gonna do that? Getting with someone with that high an authority was a big enough task for any regular being, but such a deed would prove to be nearly impossible for Judy. Her over-dedication to her job left her with very limited time for much else, resulting in a non-existent romantic life, rendering her absolutely hopeless in the art of seduction. Hell, she was so dedicated to her occupation in fact, that she'd even brought her police uniform along with her, as well as all her gear. Judy may've taken a vacation, but she knew for a fact that crime never did.

Suddenly, an idea sprung to her mind. She remembered on one of the few days she had off she'd read somewhere (out of curiosity, of course) about the different types of sexual encounters one can have with their partner, and there was one section that caught her attention in particular. It talked about role-playing, about how participants dressed up, used props etcetera. And, as Judy realised that some of the items she'd brought with her were perfectly suitable for the occasion, her lower area began to tingle with excitement once again.

Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson, but by this point, Judy didn't care if anyone saw her or not. She knew what she had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _That night..._

A dead silence had fallen over the town of Arendelle. The townspeople were sleeping soundly, the ice sculptures stood glistening in the moonlight and the guards scouted the courtyard at regular intervals, watching out for intruders. The only sound that could be heard, if anyone cared to listen hard enough, was the faint pitter-patter of Judy scampering up the tower to Elsa's room.

Upon arriving at the window revealing the place where their queen lay, Judy felt another surge of excitement course through her body. She was really gonna go through with this, and her first sexual encounter would be with royalty, no less. Slowly but surely, Judy pushed the window open, the hinges making a soft, but audible creak as she did so, causing her to grit her teeth as she braced herself for Elsa's premature awakening. Across the room, Elsa stirred a bit and rolled over onto her stomach, only to continue her slumber. _Phew,_ Judy thought to herself.

There wasn't a moment to spare. As silent as a shadow, Judy bolted across the room before climbing up onto the foot of Elsa's bed. She pulled her pistol out from her belt and pointed the barrel at the queen's face. Granted, the firearm didn't actually have any bullets in it, but Elsa wasn't supposed to know that. Judy's plan for her was to mock arrest her for the possession of freeze-rays. When Elsa told her otherwise and explained that the ice is conjured by magic, Judy, being the sceptical little rabbit that she was, would then proceed to search her curvaceous figure for the offending weapons. And then, once Elsa was aroused enough or Judy simply became bored by what she was doing, whichever came first, they'd get on to the good stuff. Judy briefly shuddered in anticipation before gently poking Elsa's face with the pistol.

"Wakey-wakey," she muttered softly. Elsa, in return, let out a quiet moan before falling silent. Judy sighed and nudged her face again.

"I've got a surprise for you. I'm pretty sure you'll like it," she continued, cringing slightly at her own words. Was this even how regular people flirted? She had no idea. Elsa stirred, only to fall silent once again, earning her a scowl from Judy. Her loins were burning with an unquenchable lust, and she needed to be pleasured right this second.

"WAKE UP!" Judy screamed in frustration. Well, that most certainly got a significant reaction from the queen. She bolted upright with a start, and once her mind was able to process the situation before her, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing before her was a rabbit, unlike any she'd ever seen before. She stood on two legs, and although she can't have stood any higher than Elsa's waistline, was noticeably taller than the rabbits that normally flocked around Arendelle. She was dressed all in blue, with a large silver badge pinned firmly on her chest, indicating to Elsa that this mystical creature must hold a great deal of authority from wherever she came from. And, although Elsa hated to admit it, this rabbit had a surprisingly attractive figure about her, as her body curved in all the right places. She'd blush for even thinking such a thing about an animal, only the rabbit had what looked like a gun pointed directly at her face, rendering her too afraid to be embarrassed.

"Wh-what's going on here?" Elsa stammered groggily, still half-asleep.

"You're under arrest, Queen Elsa."

"Huh? Wait, what? Did I do something wrong?"

"Got it in one. I'm doing you in for the unlawful possession of illegal icing firearms. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be held against you, and-"

"Woah now, wait just a minute! You think I've actual weapons on me that causes the ice to project from my hands? Rabbit, I believe there's been a bit of a misunderstanding."

"First off, don't call me Rabbit. I'd much prefer if you addressed me as Judy for the rest of our session together."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked, only for Judy to turn a blind ear to her question.

"Secondly," she continued, ignoring Elsa, "From where I'm standing, no misunderstanding seems to be taking place here. You keep shooting ice like that, eventually someone's gonna get hurt. Believe me, I've nearly been iced myself; I know how these things play out."

Elsa screwed up her face a bit at the comment. "What, no! What I meant was that I don't have any weapons on me that can shoot ice. I've had these powers since the day I was born." She held her hand out in front of her, palm outstretched and facing upwards, before a few snowflakes erupted from her hand for Judy to see. "You see?"

Judy's eyes widened as she pretended to be astonished by the show before her. "How do you do that?" she asked.

"The love I have for my sister helps keep my powers under control."

It was Judy's turn to screw up her face. "No, I mean how do you get the ice to project from your hand without the use of firearms. I've honestly never seen anything like it."

Elsa took in a sharp intake of breath before sighing deeply. "Oh, I don't know Rabb - I mean, Judy. There never really has been a clear explanation about where my powers came from."

They shared a few moments of silence together, before Judy remembered what it was she came there for.

"Well, I guess I can't arrest you for weapons possession, based on what I see before me. However, I'm afraid I still have to search you, Queen Elsa. You are familiar with standard search procedures, right?"

Elsa gave Judy a confused look. "Um, no? The only punishments served in Arendelle are banishment or execution. No-one around here has ever been searched before."

"Well, if that's the case," Judy replied, smirking excitedly, "Then I guess the introduction of a new punishment is in order."

Judy raised her pistol once again as she resumed her fierce demeanour, causing Elsa to flinch back in fear.

"Now, hands up against the wall and spread 'em!" she exclaimed.

Elsa tried to stammer in protest. "Um Judy, I'm not sure this is such a good idea-"

"JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

"Wow, OK then. You've got quite the mouth on you, don't you?"

"Oh, you've got no idea."

Elsa could feel her nether-regions getting wet from the comment. "J-just one question before we begin though."

"Shoot."

Elsa gulped before asking, "What exactly am I supposed to spread?" She could feel the embarrassment emitting from her voice as she asked, as she felt this was something she was expected to know already.

Judy was surprisingly forgiving upon her response. "Your legs, Queen Elsa. You have to spread your legs. It just gives me more room to thoroughly feel up and down your legs as I search for-"

"Wait a minute!" Elsa could feel her face growing bright red, her clitoris enlarging at an exponential rate and her panties were wetter than ever, so much so she had to cross her legs to hide the full extent of their saturation. "You're going to...feel me up?"

"Well, that _is_ how a search procedure works, so yes," Judy explained, before aiming her pistol once more, "But enough talk. Up against the wall, on the double Sweethart!"

Elsa didn't need to be told twice. With a high-pitched squeal, from both fear of having the gun pointed at her, and arousal from the situation that was about to go down, she was up against the wall in seconds.

"Very good," Judy said, nodding in approval, before putting the gun back in her belt, "Now, here comes the fun part."

With that, she approached Elsa's left leg and grabbing just above the ankle ever so gently with both hands. Slowly but surely, Judy began patting Elsa, in the one spot at first, before gradually moving upwards. First, she made contact with the back of the knee, then upwards to the thigh, and then upwards still. As Judy's hands ventured dangerously close to Elsa's sweet spot, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan in response. Her breathing became heavier and her lower body began to tremble at the rabbit's touch, as she found herself hoping that Judy would stop her teasing and just penetrate her caverns already. Her fingers brushed the base of Elsa's ass, eliciting another moan before quickly pulling away.

"Getting excited already, are we?" Judy taunted, "Alright, I'll let you get away with that this time, but next time I won't be quite so forgiving. Trust me, you're not gonna like the consequences of moaning without my consent."

Elsa nodded before Judy continued the search procedure, feeling up her right leg in a similar fashion she felt up her left. This time around, Elsa was able to keep her composure as she knew what to expect, at least up until the point when Judy's hands continued past her upper thigh and grabbed a handful of her firm, tight ass, causing Elsa to yelp in ecstasy. Judy, in response, slapped Elsa and tsked her for failing to not give in to the pleasure she was dishing out.

"Aren't you an easy one to please," she scoffed, "When the townspeople told me you'd never laid with a partner before, they weren't kidding. Well, as promised, here's your punishment."

Before Elsa could properly react, Judy whipped out a taser and zapped her in the hip, causing Elsa to cry out in pain and random icy blasts to come streaming out her hands, freezing various corners of the room.

"You think that was bad, next time you fail to resist, I'm gonna zap you three times, and you're gonna be handcuffed to the bed when I do," Judy tormented. Elsa, both frightened and aroused, could only nod in response.

"Good, I'm glad we could come to an understanding. Now, let's continue, shall we?" With that, Judy climbed up Elsa's body, her legs straddling themselves around her waist as she began to leave gentle kisses on Elsa's neck. Elsa, on her part, refrained from moaning by instead focusing on the pain brought on by the extra weight applied to her torso, while at the same time turning her head to return Judy's kisses. Judy grabbed Elsa's head and whispered breathily into her ear, "Now, that's more like it." She nibbled gently on Elsa's lobe before pulling away, looking deep into her eyes. After another moment of silence, Judy kissed Elsa again, more forcefully this time, causing the snow queen to part her lips ever so slightly, giving the lusty rabbit plenty of room to slip her tongue into her mouth, making sure to lick up all the sweet, juicy saliva off her walls and teeth, stopping at regular intervals momentarily to catch her breath. After a few minutes of this, Judy tilted downwards and resumed her work on Elsa's neck, this time leaving a giant red hickey instead of the gentle kisses she'd started off with.

Excited by the treatment she was receiving, Elsa decided to hurry this session along. She never thought that any partner could make her feel so aroused, so loved, so alive, let alone one who wasn't even human, and she was determined to get as much satisfaction as possible out of this. Elsa carried Judy over to the bed, laying her down onto her back. She undid the rabbit's belt before tossing it to the side and was just about to get to work on her trousers before Judy suddenly cried out in protest.

"E-Elsa. Please st-stop," she stammered hornily.

"Why, what's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Judy explained after taking a few moments to catch her breath, regaining control of herself, "It's just that I think it would be more appropriate if I was on top."

"Oh, really?" Elsa asked, an excited smirk crossing her lips.

"Yes, you _are_ still being punished for suspicion of the possession of an illegal weapon; I think it would only make sense if I were still in control of the situation."

"Well, normally I would seethe at the idea of taking commands from someone of lesser authority, but since I'm feeling rather submissive right about now," Elsa lay down on the bed, spreading her arms and legs for Judy to do whatever she wanted with her, "By all means, do your worst!"

"With pleasure!" Judy wasted no time before reaching down and grabbing the edges of Elsa's dress, pulling it inch by inch, moving at a snail's pace just to tease her. Elsa had to bite her tongue to suppress another moan, instead letting her body shudder in anticipation of the pleasure to come, wishing that Judy would just rip off her dress and fuck her right then and there. But unfortunately, no such luck; instead, Judy stopped her pulling when the front of the dress was only halfway up, leaving Elsa's azure blue panties and milk-white stomach on full display. She traced a finger across the hem of the piece of underwear before eventually diving her hand underneath the fabric, earning a mighty jolt from Elsa. Judy took great amusement in the situation, both at Elsa's stunned expression, as well as the sheer wetness of her folds.

"Wow, you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Judy asked, amazed that she was able to conjure such intense feelings in another being. Elsa nodded; it was pretty much all she could do at this point without moaning, her mind too far gone to form words coherently. Judy, deciding that this wasn't enough, began lightly tracing her index finger around the circumference of Elsa's vagina, causing her to bite her lip so hard that she drew blood. She couldn't help it, it was almost as if Judy was actively _trying_ to get her to moan, it was almost as if she _wanted_ to dish out the punishment she had in mind, the damn sadist. And, just when she thought resisting wouldn't be anymore difficult, Elsa could suddenly feel her clitoris expanding once again before making gentle contact with Judy's massaging fingers.

"Giving me something else to work with? Oh Queen Elsa, you're making this almost too easy for me," Judy mocked.

"Y-you know, you are allowed to just call me Els-AAH!" Elsa threw her head back and moaned out long and hard as Judy pinched her clitoris firmly. Although she knew this would mean a more severe punishment than what she previously received, Elsa couldn't help herself; this rabbit was just _so_ good at this. In her fit of ecstasy, she sprung up, leaned forward, and attempted to pull off Judy's police shirt, only for her to grab hold of her wrists, stopping her in her tracks.

"Now not so fast, Elsa," she scolded, "You promised you'd resist moaning out to me. I'm guessing I'm right in assuming you remember your punishment?"

"Totally worth it," Elsa gasped through gritted teeth, "Make me your bitch!"

Judy shrugged in response. "Well alright, you asked for it."

She launched herself forward, forcing Elsa onto her back, pinning her down by the wrists. With her right foot, Judy reached over and dragged her belt over from where Elsa tossed it earlier until it was within arm's reach. She grabbed her belt and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs, which she then proceeded to use to shackle her wrists to the bedhead. Judy took a few paces back, admiring her work, before whipping out her taser again and, without giving anything even resembling a warning, zapped Elsa in the stomach.

"Ouch," she complained, earning her a disappointed glare from Judy.

"Oh, harden up, will you? How do you think your subjects will react when they learn their ruler is intolerant to pain; not to mention the fact that said pain is something as small as a simple electric shock? Believe me when I say the fun's only just getting started!"

She went down the length of Elsa's body and attacked her with the taser again, this time on the side of her pelvis, causing her lower region to spasm and bounce upwards, the sight turning Judy on immensely. This gave her an idea that was sure their sexy little encounter that much more interesting.

Judy planted her pelvis firmly onto Elsa's, her trousers and the queen's panties being the only things keeping their vaginas from making contact. She took a deep breath in preparation for the pleasure she knew she was about to receive, before zapping Elsa in the pelvis again. This time however, Judy didn't stop, causing her pelvis to violently and endlessly spasm, bounce and buck. Elsa shrieked out, in pain at first, but as the charge continued to surge throughout her body, and her involuntary movements resulted in the rubbing sensation down below, she found she was getting a surprising amount of enjoyment out of this. Judy, on her part, was having the time of her life, her eyes rolling back into her head as she gyrated her hips and bucked upwards the same time Elsa bucked. She could feel the pressure building up in her loins again, much like what she'd felt earlier that day, except tenfold. Underneath her, Judy could feel she wasn't the only one about to climax, as Elsa began to tense up at around about the same time.

"J-Judy! I-I'm gonna...!"

"Yes! Oh yes!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"YYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

Both Judy and Elsa orgasmed all over each other, their fluids running down their legs, making a large, sticky puddle on the sheets. After taking a few minutes to catch their breath, Judy sprung up and looked down at herself. Her trousers were absolutely saturated and, as her eyes darted over to Elsa, she noticed that her prisoner's panties were too. She decided to do something about that.

"Well, aren't we just a mess," Judy piped up, "Looks like I won't be needing these anymore." She ripped off her pants, exposing her glistening wet caverns, the lips still puffy with arousal, "And those panties probably should go as well."

Judy pulled Elsa's underwear off and tossed it aside, also revealing her privates.

"Still wet from before, are we?" she asked, "Allow me to fix that."

Judy took a moment to stare at Elsa, batting her lashes and licking her lips deviously all the while before eventually diving downwards and licking up the ejaculate, causing the queen to throw her head back and moan louder than ever before. At this point, Elsa didn't care if the whole castle heard her; she didn't care about what further punishment she could receive, or whether there even _was_ a further punishment. Judy now just seemed intent on squeezing out as much pleasure as possible out of Elsa, and she was perfectly happy to let her do just that. With each lick, Judy's tongue ventured deeper and deeper into her as Elsa moaned louder and louder. Now, it was her turn to roll her eyes back into her head as her breathing became more and more rapid, her hips began to buck upwards once again and her breasts puffed out in excitement, her nipples becoming rock-hard and clearly visible from underneath the thin fabric.

"J-Judy..."

Judy wasn't listening; she'd found Elsa's G-spot and was trying to decide what she would do with it.

"Judy, just finish me already."

"I will, just give me a sec." She reached over to her belt again and pulled out a carrot, one that was considerably larger than those that grew around Arendelle. At first, Elsa was unsure about what the rabbit would do with the vegetable. Surely she wasn't actually going to eat it; surely she wouldn't need that much strength for whatever manoeuvre she was going to perform next. At least, those were Elsa's initial thoughts; Judy's intentions were made perfectly clear when she aimed the head of the carrot at the queen's lower lips. Elsa spread her legs as far apart as they could go, giving Judy adequate room to push the carrot past her entrance. The extra space combined with Elsa's wetness allowed the object to easily ram into her G-spot, sending her over the edge with the first thrust.

Elsa couldn't even scream out by this point, all the moaning she'd done prior to this moment had left her throat sore and her voice hoarse. She could barely even speak, let alone voice her pleasure. Above her, Judy bit off the end of her carrot, savouring the queen's juices that had spilled all over the vegetable's skin.

"Mm, you don't taste half-bad," Judy said, before offering the carrot to Elsa, pressing it up to her lips. "Here, you can have a taste if you want."

Elsa was in no position to refuse. With much effort, she raised her head and took a bite, and sure enough, her juices ended up tasting rather sweet indeed. Whether her juices genuinely tasted that good or she was so tired that her fatigue enhanced the carrot's flavour, she hadn't the slightest idea, but she knew she probably would've continued eating if Judy had allowed such pleasure to befall her. Unfortunately, the carrot was pulled away before she could take a second bite, making her whimper in disappointment.

"Well, I'm up for one more round," Judy stated, tossing the carrot to the side, "I'll let you have the rest of that when we're done."

Elsa wasn't sure if she had the energy to continue. She was also too tired to protest so, with what little energy she had left, Elsa motioned with her head towards her pelvis, giving Judy invitation to sit. She planted herself onto the queen, their vaginas making contact now that their clothes no longer separated them, causing them to both moan out. Judy then leaned forward, grabbing Elsa's dress by the shoulders before pulling it off in one fluid movement, her breasts now completely exposed. The horny rabbit then laid down on her stomach, pressing herself up against the queen's body, before moving herself up and down. The friction caused by their vaginas rubbing against each other sent untold amounts of pleasure to build up in both their loins, and Judy went and added to the pleasure even further by sucking Elsa's nipple in time with her movements. The queen could feel the rabbit's tongue dancing around said nipple; if she kept this up, Elsa felt as though she could explode at any given moment, and judging by the way frost was beginning to build up on the handcuffs, she had a feeling this was gonna be her most powerful orgasm yet. The air around the couple grew cooler and cooler, causing Judy to hump Elsa faster and faster in a desperate effort to keep warm. Elsa's clitoris had grown abnormally large by this point, so much so that there was no hiding it, even with their vaginas pressed together it was able to squeeze itself out of a small opening and rest on the queen's stomach. In a last-ditch effort to send her over the edge, Judy pinched Elsa's clitoris while at the same time slamming their pelvises together with the most force she'd conjured up that night. Elsa's eyes widened suddenly, before she boomed into her most powerful orgasm yet. The handcuffs broke off the bedhead from the sudden temperature drop as Elsa writhed under Judy for a good handful of minutes, screaming, bucking, spasming and sending more icy spurts flying in all directions all the while. The rubbing sensation on Judy's vagina from Elsa's grinding proved to be too much, and it wasn't long before she was sent over the edge as well.

After several minutes of nothing but heavy heaving, Judy was finally able to work up the strength to reach over and grab the half-eaten carrot, before taking another bite and offering the rest to Elsa, who accepted gratefully. She snuggled up rather cutely (I know, I know, only a rabbit can call another rabbit cute) up against Elsa's breast, which served as the perfect pillow for her head after all her hard work.

"Pet me," Judy whispered, looking up rather lazily. Elsa was only too happy to oblige and began to stroke her ears, causing the now-tired rabbit to coo in response. No longer was she the sex-crazed hardass she'd introduced herself to the queen as, all she wanted now was a little gentle petting. The Chief was right; this vacation was exactly what Judy needed. After a few strokes, her eyelids began to droop and a massive yawn escaped her throat as fatigue began to take over.

"Best...vacation...ever," Judy sighed through half-lidded eyes before dropping off to sleep.

 _-Fin_


End file.
